rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
TV-Y7-FV
Programming rated TV-Y7-FV is recommended for ages 7 and older, with the unique advisory that the program contains fantasy violence. Partial list of TV-Y7-FV content Nickelodeon Shows *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Butt-Ugly Martians *Danny Phantom *Digimon Fusion (2013) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Hero Factory *Invader Zim (2001-2002, Newer Rating) *The Legend of Korra (April 14, 2012-July 25, 2014) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (seasons 1-2) *Martin Mystery (2005) *My Dad the Rock Star *Mysticons *Nickelodeon Robot Wars *Power Rangers Samurai *Power Rangers Super Samurai *Power Rangers Megaforce *Power Rangers Super Megaforce *Power Rangers Dino Charge *Power Rangers Dino Super Charge *Power Rangers Ninja Steel *Super Duper Sumos *Speed Racer X *Scaredy Camp *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2013) *Winx Club (2011-2014) *The X's Nicktoons Shows *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2013) *Dragon Ball GT (2012-2015) *Digimon Fusion (2013-2016) *Get Blake! *Hero Factory (2010-2013) *Huntik: Secrets and Seekers (2012-2013) *Iron Man: Armored Adventures *Invader Zim (2006) *Mysticons *Martin Mystery (2005-2008) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (season 3 only) *Speed Racer: The Next Generation *Thumb Wrestling Federation *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2013-2015) *Voltron Force *Wolverine and the X-Men *WWE Slam City *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2013-2015) Nick.com Shows *The Legend of Korra (August 1, 2014-December 19, 2014) TeenNick Shows *Winx Club (2012-2014) Nick Jr. Shows *Winx Club (2015-2016) Syfy Shows *Rave Master Cartoon Network Shows *The Amazing Spiez! *Astro Boy (2004 TV Series, 2004) *The Amazing World of Gumball *Almost Naked Animals *Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Beyblade: Metal Masters *Beyblade: Metal Fury *Beyblade: Shogun Steel *Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Bunnicula (2016 TV Series) *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10 (2017 TV Series) *BeyWarriors: BeyRaiderz *BeyWheelz *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (episodes 1-20) *Blue Dragon (edited version) *Blue Submarine No.6 (edited version) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Bakugan: New Vestoria *Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders *Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Chowder (2007 TV Series) *Cyborg 009 *Chaotic (2009-2010) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series *Chop Socky Chooks *Code Lyoko *D.I.C.E. *Duck Dodgers (2003 TV Series) *Dragon Ball (2001-2004) *Dragon Ball Z (1998-2003, 2005-2008) *Dragon Ball GT (2003-2005) *Dragon Hunters *Duel Masters *Evil Con Crane *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes *Grim and Evil *George of the Jungle (2007 TV Series) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Grojband (2013) *Gormiti *Gundam Wing (edited version) *Hero: 108 *.hack//Legends of the Twilight *.hack//Sign *.hack//Roots *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 TV Series) *Hot Wheels AcceleRacers *Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 *Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) *Idaten Jump *Johnny Test (seasons 4-6) *Justice League *Justice League: Unlimited *Justice League Action *Legends of Chima *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Lego Nexo Knights *The Life and Time of Juniper Lee *League of Super Evil *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *MetaJets *Max Steel (2000 TV Series, season 3 only) *My Knight and Me (2017) *Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *MÄR *Megas XLR *Mega Man Star Force *Mega Man (2018 TV Series) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (edited version) *Naruto *Numb Chucks (2015) *Out of Jimmy's Head *Outlaw Star (edited version) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Once Piece (4Kids dub, 2005-2009) *The Prince of Tennis *The Powerpuff Girls *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series, Newer Rating) *Pokemon (2002-2017) *Princess Natasha *Rurouni Kenshin *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu *Rave Master *Robotboy *Sailor Moon (edited version, 1998-2002) *Scan2Go *Storm Hawks *Sidekick (2011-2012) *Slamball *Samurai Jack (seasons 1-4) *Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated *The Secret Saturdays *Scaredy Squirrel (2011 TV Series, 2011-2013) *Supernoobs *Survive This *Sonic Boom (2014-2016) *The Super Hero Squad Show *Superior Defender Gundam Force *Team Galaxy *Totally Spies! (2003-2007, 2009-2011) *Tenchi in Tokyo (edited version) *Tenchi Muyo! (edited version) *Tenchi Universe (edited version) *Thumb Wrestling Federation (2008-2009) *Tokyo Mew Mew (2005-2009) *Transformers: Armada *Transformers: Energon *Transformers: Cybertron *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 TV Series) *Transformers: Cyberverse *Transformers: Animated *Teen Titans *Tenkai Knights *Unnatural History *Winx Club (2005-2009) *Wulin Warriors *Yu Yu Hakusho (edited version) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (2002-2011) *Yu-Gi-OH! GX (2005-2009) *Yu- Gi-Oh! 5D's (2009-2011) *Zixx *Zatch Bell! *Zoids: Chaotic Century *Zoids: Guardian Force *Zoids: New Century Zero *Zoids: Fuzors Boomerang Shows *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (episodes 21-26) *Bunnicula (2016 TV Series) *Grojband (2015) *My Knight and Me (2017-present) *Numb Chucks (2015) *Pokemon (2006-2017) *Sonic Boom (2016-present) Boomerang's SVOD Shows *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (season 2) *Bunnicula (2016 TV Series) Adult-Swim Shows *Gundam 0080 *Gundam 0083 *IGPX (2013-2015) *Mobile Suit Gundam (2002) *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *Outlaw Star *Pilot Candidate (except for the last episode) *Tenchi Muyo! *Voltron (some episodes) ABC Family Shows *Digimon: Adventure (1999-2001) *Digimon: Adventure 02 (2000-2002) *Digimon Frontier (2002-2006) *Digimon Tamers (2001-2006) *Dragon Booster (2004-2006) *Get Ed (2005-2006) *Medabots (2002-2004) *Power Rangers S.P.D. (2005) *Power Rangers Dino Thunder (2004) *Power Rangers Wild Force (2002) *Power Rangers Ninja Storm (2003) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyderforce Go! (2004-2006) *Totally Spies! (2001-2002) *W.I.T.C.H. (2005-2006) ABC Kids Shows *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (re-vision) *Power Rangers Wild Force (episodes 27-40) *Power Rangers Ninja Storm (2003) *Power Rangers Dino Thunder (2004) *Power Rangers S.P.D. (2005) *Power Rangers Mystic Force (2006) *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (2007) *Power Rangers Jungle Fury (2008) *Power Rangers RPM (2009) *W.I.T.C.H. (2005) BKN Shows *Kong: The Animated Series First-Run Syndication Shows *Pokemon (1998) *RoboCop: Alpha Commando Cartoon Network and Boomerang (Australia and New Zealand) Shows *Powerpuff Girls Z Lobo Online Website Shows *Lobo Warner Bros. Website Shows *Gotham Girls *Zatanna Cookie Jar Toons Shows *Dark Oracle *Magi-Nation (2010-2011) HBO Shows *Tales from the Neverending Story Starz Shows *The Green Squad *Matt's Monsters *The New Adventures of Nanoboy (2008-2010) *Savage Family Wild *The Wannabes (2010 TV Series) *Zombie Hotel (2012-2014) Qubo Shows *Class of the Titans *Nutri Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms *Spliced (2009 TV Series) *Scaredy Squirrel (2011 TV Series, 2017-present) *Sidekick (2017-present) *Timeblazers (2012-present) Disney Channel Shows *K.C. Undercover *Mech-X4 (episodes 1-5) *Tangled: The Series (some episodes) Disney XD Shows *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *Boyster *Counterfeit Cat *Future-Worm! *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015 TV Series) *Gaming Show (In My Parents' Garage) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *I'm in the Band *Japanizi: Going, Going, Gong! *Lab Rat: Bionic Island (some episodes) *Lab Rats: Elite Force *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures *Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises *Marvel's Avengers Assemble *Marvel's Spider-Man *Mech-X4 *Max Steel (2013 TV Series, 2013) *Oddbods *Pair of Kings *Pokemon (2016-present) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013-2015) *Packages from Planet X *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Rated A for Awesome *Star Wars: Rebels *Stitch! *The Spectacular Spider-Man (season 2) *Tron: Uprising *Ultimate Spider-Man *Xiaolin Chronicles *Yi Yang Yo! (2009) *Zeke and Luther Jetix Shows *Astro Boy (2004 TV Series, 2007) *Chaotic (2007-2009) *Digimon: Adventure (2004-2009) *Digimon: Adventure 02 (2004-2009) *Digimon: Frontier (2004-2009) *Digimon: Tamers (2004-2009) *Digimon Data Squad *Dragon Booster *Get Ed *Ōban Star-Racers *Power Rangers S.P.D.(2005) *Power Rangers Mystic Force (2006) *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (2007) *Power Rangers Jungle Fury (2008) *Power Rangers Dino Thunder (2004 with ABC Family) *Power Rangers Ninja Storm (2004, with ABC Family) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyderforce Go! *W.I.T.C.H. *Yin Yang Yo! (2006-2009) Disney Channel (Asia) Shows *Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Disney XD (Southeast Asia) Shows *Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Dlife Shows *Marvel Future Avengers Discovery Kids on NBC Shows *Strange Days at Blake Holsey High (2002-2006) *Time Warp Trio (2005-2006) *Tutenstein (2003-2006) Discovery Kids Shows *Grossology (2007 TV Series) *Strange Days at Blake Holsey High (2002-2010) *Time Warp Trio (2005-2010) *Tutenstein (2003-2008) *Timeblazers (2003-2008) The Hub Network Shows *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2014) *Transformers: Prime *Timeblazers (2010-2011) Discovery Family Shows *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2014-2015) *Transformers: Prime (reruns) Disney's One Too Shows *Digimon: Frontier (2002-2003) Fox Kids Shows *Action Man (2000 TV Series) *Alienators: Evolution Continues *Dinozaurs *Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999-2002) *Flint the Time Detective *Godzilla: The Series *Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension *Los Luchadores *Mon Colle Knights *Moolah Beach *Medabots (2001-2002) *Monster Rancher *Power Rangers Time Force *Power Rangers in Space *Power Rangers Turbo *Power Rangers Time Galaxy *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Power Rangers Wild Force (episodes 1-26) *Spider-Man Unlimited *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001 TV Series) *The Vision of Escaflowne (heavily edited) *Xyber 9: New Dawn Disney's One Too Shows *Digimon Frontier (2002-2003) FoxBox Shows *Cubix: Robots for Everyone (2003-2004) *F-Zero GP Legend (2004-2005) *Fighting Foodons *Incredible Crash Dummies *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2002-2005) *Magical DoReMi (2005-2008) *Mew Mew Power (2005) *Martin Mystery (2003) *One Piece (heavily edited version, 2004-2005) *Pirate Islands *Sonic X (censored version, 2003-2005) *Stargate Infinity *Shaman King (2003-2005) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series, 2003-2005) *Ultraman Tiga *Ultimate Muscle (2002-2004) *Winx Club (2004-2005) 4Kids TV Shows *Biker Mice from Mars (2006 TV Series) *Chaotic (2006-2008) *Di-Gata Defenders *Dinosaur King (2007-2008) *F-Zero GP Legend (2005) *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2005-2008) *Mew Mew Power (2005-2006) *One Piece (heavily edited version, 2005) *Sonic X (censored version, 2005-2008) *Shaman King (2005) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series, 2005-2008) *Ultimate Muscle (2006) *Winx Club (2005-2008) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (2005-2007) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters (2006) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2007-2008) Kids' WB Shows *Astro Boy (2004 TV Series, 2004) *The Batman (2004 TV Series) *Batman Beyond *Cardcaptors Sakura *Cubix: Robots for Everyone (2001-2003) *Dragon Ball Z (2001) *Johnny Test (seasons 1-3) *Jackie Chan Adventures *Loonatics Unleashed *Legion of Super Heroes *MegaMan NT Warrior *¡Mucha Lucha! *Max Steel (2000 TV Series, seasons 1-2) *The Mummy: The Animated Series *Mummy Nanny *Monster Allergy *Magi-Nation (2007-2008) *The Nightmare Room *Pokemon (1999-2006) *Phantom Investigators *The Spectacular Spider-Man (season 1, episodes 1-9) *Sailor Moon (edited version, 2001) *Static Shock *Spider Riders *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! *Skunk Fu! *Transformers: Cybertron *Thumb Wrestling Federation *Teen Titans *Viewtiful Joe *World of Quest *X-Men: Evolution *Yu-Gi-Oh! (2001-2006) The CW4Kids Shows *Chaotic (2008-2010) *Dinosaur King (2010) *Huntik: Secrets and Seekers (2009) *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight *Magical DoReMi (2010) *RollBots *The Spectacular Spider-Man (season 1, episodes 10-13) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series, 2008-2010) *Winx Club (2009-2010) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2008) Toonzai Shows *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2012) *Cubix: Robots for Everyone (2010-2011, 2012) *Dinosaur King (2010-2012) *Magi-Nation (2011-2012) *Sonic X (2010-2012) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series, 2010) *Tai Chi Chasers *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters (2012) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (2010-2012) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2010-2011) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011-2012) Vortexx Shows *Bolts and Blip *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) *Cubix: Robots for Everyone (2012-2014) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2012-2014) *Digimon Fusion (2014) *The New Adventures of Nanoboy (2013) *Sonic X (2012-2014) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (2012-2014) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2012-2014) KidsClick Shows *RoboCop: Alpha Commando *Scary Larry *Zak Storm: Super Pirate Netflix Shows *Dinotrux *DreamWorks Dragons (seasons 3-present) *Glitter Force Doki Doki *Grojband *Kong: King of the Apes *Kulipari: An Army of Frogs *Lego Bionicle: The Journey to One *Legend Quest *Luna Petunia *Little Witch Academia *Max Steel (2013 TV Series, 2014) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2016, possibly on hiatus) *Skylanders Academy *Trollhunters (2016 TV Series) *Tarzan and Jane *Voltron: Legendary Defender *Wakfu *Word of Winx Universal Kids Shows *DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk (2017-present) Amazon Instant Video Shows *The Kicks *The Jo B. and G. Raff Show YouTube Shows *Batman Unlimited *DC Super Friends *Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles *Justice League Action (Web Series) CITV Shows *Robozuna Kabillion Shows *Astro Boy (2004 TV Series, 2007-present) *Nutri Ventures *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Category:North American rating systems Category:TV rating systems Category:American rating systems